Se Eu Não Te Amasse
by Debora Dumbledore
Summary: Hermione finalmente declara seu amor. Qual será a reação de Severo diante dessa decoberta? Songfic da música "Se Eu Não Te Amasse Tanto Assim", com a Ivete Sangalo.


SE EU NÃO TE AMASSE  
  
Disclaimer: Isso é uma obra de ficção. Algumas personagens e lugares citados pertencem à J.K. Rowling e foram usados sem permissão. Essa história foi escrita sem fins lucrativos. Qualquer transgressão a marcas registradas não é intencional. Outras citações serão feitas quando necessário.  
  
N/A: esta é uma songfic que dá continuidade as minhas anteriores, "Eu Só Sei Amar Assim", "Mais do Que Eu Posso Ter" e "Quem de Nós Dois", mas não é obrigatória a leitura delas para o entendimento desta. Ela é baseada na música "Se Eu Não Te Amasse Tanto Assim", escrita por Herbert Vianna, mas conhecida na voz de Ivete Sangalo. Envolve o shipper Severo Snape & Hermione Granger, portanto se você tem algo contra o casal, não continue. A quem ler, por favor mande reviews...  
  
Spoilers: TODOS os livros, incluindo "Harry Potter e a Ordem de Fênix".  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Meu coração sem direção voando só por voar  
  
Sem saber aonde chegar sonhando em te encontrar  
  
E as estrelas que hoje descobri no seu olhar  
  
As estrelas vão me guiar  
  
Vários planos mirabolantes rodaram pela cabeça de Hermione durante aquela semana. Mas, aos poucos, ela descartou todos, pois cada um era mais fantasioso e impossível de dar certo que outro. Claro, ela sabia o que lhe atrapalhava o raciocínio. Era um sentimento que a preenchia e a fazia ver estrelas. Ela estava amando, e era justamente por isso que precisava de um plano. Mas agora ela havia desistido, nada de planos. Ela se decidiu que ia esperar o professor acabar o seu jantar na sexta à noite e então ia falar com ele dando uma desculpa qualquer para ficar a sós. Simples assim.  
  
Quando a sexta-feira chegou, Hermione estava extremamente nervosa. Ninguém sabia de nada, se quisesse podia desistir da conversa que ninguém a crucificaria. Exceto ela mesma, portanto precisaria continuar. Durante o jantar, ela olhou de soslaio algumas vezes para o professor e notou que para ele aquele era um jantar comum, sem nada novo. Mas ela havia decidido que a noite não continuaria assim, uma novidade avassaladora o atingiria e Hermione se perguntava como ele reagiria a ela e seus sentimentos em relação ele.  
  
Se eu não te amasse tanto assim  
  
Talvez perdesse os sonhos dentro de mim  
  
E vivesse na escuridão  
  
Se eu não te amasse tanto assim  
  
Talvez não visse flores, por onde eu vim  
  
Dentro do meu coração  
  
Severo jantou normalmente e estranhou quando, ao sair do Salão Principal, a Srta. Granger o abordou, dizendo que precisava lhe falar em particular. Um arrepio correu a coluna do professor quando ela falou isso, mas ele manteve postura e concordou prontamente com ela. Ofereceu sua sala nas masmorras, mas ela recusou, não queria que a conversa fosse lá. Perguntou se eles poderiam dar uma volta pelos jardins, já que a neve tinha baixado um pouco. Quanto a escolha do local, ele certamente não se arrependeu. Era inverno mas o frio não estava de rachar, e o que realmente impressionava naquela noite era o céu. Ele estava limpo como em uma noite de primavera, ostentando inúmeras estrelas espalhadas ao redor de uma grande lua crescente.  
  
Saíram do castelo mas não se afastaram muito, quando Hermione parou repentinamente e fitou o professor. "Professor..." Começou ela "Professor eu..." Começou novamente, mas a voz dela morreu. Ela estava travando, não iria conseguir, pensava desesperada. "Sim srta. Granger?" Tentou ajudar o professor e, pela primeira vez em seis anos, a voz de Snape estava suave, como que a encorajando. "Srta. Granger, se a srta. estiver com algum problema é muito bom que procure os professores para lhe ajudar, mas devia recorrer à diretora de sua casa e não a mim."  
  
"Mas o senhor é problema!" Hermione não fazia a menor idéia de como tinha conseguido falar aquilo, agora sim não tinha volta. "O que a srta. quer dizer com isso?" Snape estava realmente espantado, por essa ele não esperava. Problema com ele? O que ele tinha feito? "Esclareça-me, por favor srta. Granger" Pediu o professor. "Eu... eu..." "Você, o quê?" "Eu te amo" Hermione falou isso tão baixo que Snape ficou pensando se realmente tinha escutado direito. Ela o amava? Isso era inacreditável, era ótimo!! Ele jamais imaginou que poderia ser correspondido. Ele puxou levemente os braços dela, fazendo-a se aproximar dele. "Repita, por favor, Hermione." Ela notou que agora havia carinho na voz do professor e pela primeira vez, desde que iniciaram a conversa, ela olhou para os seus olhos. "Eu te amo, Severo."  
  
E então ela ficou esperando a reação. Pelo que pareceu a eternidade, mas que foram alguns segundos, o professor não disse nem fez nada. Até que segurou levemente o queixo dela e beijou. Os lábios deles mal haviam se tocado e os dois sentiam que iam explodir por dentro. E o beijo que se iniciou suave, foi tornando-se apaixonado e desesperado, como se eles precisassem da boca um do outro para sobreviver àquele instante. À medida que o beijo se intensificou, o corpo de ambos reagia implorando pela proximidade do outro. Enquanto Severo colocou suas mãos ao redor da cintura de Hermione a trazendo para mais perto, ela enlaçava o seu pescoço, como que para ter certeza de que o beijo não acabaria tão cedo.  
  
Hoje eu sei, eu te amei  
  
No vento de um temporal  
  
Mas fui mais, muito além  
  
Do tempo do vendaval  
  
Nos desejos, num beijo  
  
Que eu jamais provei igual  
  
E as estrelas dão um sinal  
  
Quando finalmente se separaram, Hermione tinha na face provavelmente o maior sorriso que dera durante toda a sua vida. Severo também sorria, e por Merlin, como ele ficava bonito sorrindo! E certamente isso não era coisa que se via todos os dias. Mas rapidamente o sonho se desfez quando junto com sorriso dele. "Não podemos. Sinto muito pelo que aconteceu aqui srta. Granger, não irá se repetir, tenha certeza disso." E ela sentia o desespero tomar conta de si. Ela se declarou e viu, sentiu que foi correspondida. "Mas Severo..." "Prof. Snape, por favor." Ele havia acabado de reerguer o muro em torno de si. Tudo o que ele sonhara nos últimos tempos havia acontecido. Ele sabia que Hermione o amava e eles haviam se beijado. Mas ele tinha que protege-la, isso era o mais importante. Não só de comensais e Voldemort, mas colegas desprezíveis e fofocas que arruinariam sua vida.  
  
Agora ela estava com os olhos marejados. Como ele podia fazer isso com ela? Sentia o coração desmoronar dentro de si e, antes que derramasse a primeira lágrima, ele a deixou ali, sozinha, sem mais nenhuma palavra. Ela então fez o seu próprio caminho de volta ao castelo. Seguiu rapidamente à Torre da Grifinória e foi diretamente para o dormitório, sem falar com ninguém. Ela se sentia acabada, mas estava determinada. Ela não iria desistir, não depois daquele beijo. Agora ela sabia que seu amor era correspondido, mas que tinha algo na mente do professor atrapalhando a união dos dois. E pelo amor que ela sentia, que ambos sentiam, ela não ia desistir assim dele. Ela não perderia os sonhos que ela tinha com ele.  
  
Se eu não te amasse tanto assim  
  
Talvez perdesse os sonhos dentro de mim  
  
E vivesse na escuridão  
  
Se eu não te amasse tanto assim  
  
Talvez não visse flores, por onde eu vim  
  
Dentro do meu coração  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Agradecimentos: Noctivague, vai fala sério, nem judio tanto assim (só o suficiente...) e Lillith1, adorei a manifestação! Valeu pelo incentivo, adoro vocês!!!  
  
*************************************************************************** 


End file.
